A printer usually comprises a housing, a printing unit disposed in the housing and an openable top cover disposed at the top of the housing. The printing unit comprises a printing portion fixedly mounted within the housing and a roll portion fixed to the openable top cover. A paper channel is defined between the printing portion and the roll portion. The paper is printed under thermal effect when it passes through the paper channel and is outputted from the printer through a paper outlet.
CN101670716A discloses a printer in which the paper outlet is disposed between the housing and the openable top cover so as to be opposite said openable top cover. An edge of the housing defining the paper outlet is designed as a serrated edge to act as a paper-tearing mechanism. When the paper is being torn off, two portions of the paper on either side of the paper-tearing mechanism usually form an obtuse angle so that it is difficult to tear off the paper and the paper thus is irregularly and roughly torn off. The paper outlet of another conventional printer is disposed in the openable top cover. An edge of the openable top cover defining the paper outlet is designed as a serrated edge to act as a paper-tearing mechanism. When the paper is being torn off, two portions of the paper on either side of this paper-tearing mechanism usually form an acute angle so that it is easy to tear off the printed paper. However, it is necessary to manually insert the paper through the paper outlet disposed in the openable top cover when the openable top cover of the printer is opened to load the paper. This operation is very inconvenient and troublesome.
As a result, there is a need to make some improvements on the conventional printer.